Acto de contricción
by de4d Lady
Summary: Corazón amante que palpita con dolor. ¿Hasta dónde se llega por la vida de un hijo? Porque no hay amor más grande que el de una madre... ni determinación más letal. [OneShot.Narcissa&Lucius] [Post HBP]


Mi primera incursión en el mundo de los Malfoy, es por eso que me quedaron algo... planos (pero tengo fe en que mejoraré con la práctica). No sé, una idea rara que se me ocurrió en un momento de rareza.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y sus secuaces. No deben pagarme a mí por muy tentador que les resulte.

**Dedicado a las mamás, especialmente a la mía. Porque soy testigo de lo lejos que pueden llegar ellas por nosotros los hijos, aunque a veces no lo merezcamos.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Acto de contricción**

Suave eco. Pasos, pasos femeninos acercándose.

Una débil sombra levantó la cabeza desde su oscura celda. Y podrían llevarlo al mismísimo infierno, pero Lucius Malfoy seguiría reconociendo el sonido que provocaba aquel peculiar andar.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" soltó de un latigazo. Cólera. Claramente le dijo que se mantuviera a distancia.

"Vine a verte" Se detuvo, demostrando así su delicada silueta a contraluz.

Narcissa.

Se miraron sin mirarse. Se tocaron sin siquiera tocarse. Tanta complicidad sobreentendida, silencios.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" repitió él, esta vez carente de matiz.

"Vine a verte"

Desgarrador grito de dolor que pareció brotar de las mismísimas entrañas de Azkaban; ambos se sobresaltaron, sin embargo, habrían de negarlo. Un orgulloso Malfoy jamás se permitiría demostrar sorpresa ni sentimientos oblicuos.

"Mientes, mujer"

"Sí, lo hago. No, no lo hago"

"¿Te enviaron?"

Ella se mordió el aperlado labio inferior, en señal de _querer_ decir pero _tener_ que callar.

"Demasiada información" resolvió al fin. Él no pudo verla, él no pudo ver cómo Narcissa luchaba internamente consigo misma, con sus principios y con un monstruo voraz. No, él jamás lo supo.

"¿Cómo está el niño?" dijo Lucius. Niño, pensó para sí. Casi sintió ganas de sonreír.

"Lo educaste bien. Te admira muchísimo" Tríptico mensaje que la húmeda cárcel comprendió, cuanto más el señor de antaño.

"¿Ya lo hizo?"

El silencio fue una respuesta afirmativa. Madre que contuvo las lágrimas en su pecho.

"Así tenía que ser" Padre que asintió al vacío.

"No, Lucius, te equivocas. Pudo ser diferente, Draco pudo elegir otro camino..."

"¡Era su deber!" aquel par de ojos grises centellearon ferozmente. Al mismo tiempo, la patética vanidad de sangre limpia inundó su faz.

"¡Lo entregas a una muerte segura como si no fuera carne de tu carne!"

"Muerte segura, pero digna" recordó él, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo.

Segundo exhalar de tortura que resonó en sus oídos. Segundo latido acelerado, segundo anochecer, segunda vez. Pálido, como su vidas.

"Vete de aquí" ordenó "Este no es lugar para damas de sociedad"

"No"

"Que te vayas"

"No"

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, entonces?"

La mujer alzó las manos y lentamente se desprendió de la capucha que enmarcaba su perfecta expresión de porcelana. Cuencas azules que te llevaban a la locura y más allá de ella, lo miraron. ¿Compasión?

"Quiero que me devuelvas la vida" susurró la mujer. Había determinación en su hablar, un poco de catástrofe también. "Quiero nuestra vida"

Él apretó los párpados. La boca le supo metálica y las manos retuvieron un lejano andar. Añoranza.

Nunca se sintió tan lúcido como esa vez. Ya no hubo otra vez.

"Entiendo"

No se necesitaron más palabras; para ellos un simple doblar de campanas bastaba. Porque todos los mortífagos sabían que su Señor no perdona, mucho menos olvida.

Y a los Malfoy no los podría olvidar.

Castigo a alguno de ellos. O a todos, quizá. Jamás a ninguno.

"Draco intentó remediarlo" quiso ella explicar, explicarle a aquel corazón de piedra por qué "Pero no funcionó, no pudo completar la misión... Y entonces a mí me ordenaron, a cambio de su bienestar..."

"Cállate" Resonó fuerte, claro, tajante. No era temor, era determinación de saber sólo lo necesario.

Lucius se puso en pie lentamente, tambaleó; llevaba semanas sin moverse del vacío rincón. Se acercó a la reja y pudo percibir un suave aroma a violetas marchitas, el mismo que años atrás lo hizo perder la cordura.

Segundos que se escurrieron con briosa benevolencia. Los fuertes dedos de él acariciaron las finas facciones de su muñeca, gimieron sin abrir la boca. Último beso salado.

Adiós disfrazado de hasta luego.

"No temas"

"Nunca lo hago. Soy tu esposa"

"Mi viuda"

Sintieron que la inminente muerte se cernía sobre ellos, los cubría con su oscuro manto de delirio y luego los obligaba a dejarse ir. Cruel verdugo que anunció la hora negra.

Espíritu cenizo.

Las palabras se perdieron en un abismo sanguinolento cuando ella apretó su varita contra el pecho del amante. Narcissa Malfoy murmuró perdón, mil errores y el _te amo_ final antes del galopante rayo mortal, verde y fulgurante como el rostro del pecado.

Su pecado.

Siglos después, Bellatrix se sentó frente al fuego, acompañando al títere que alguna vez fue su hermana. La miró, miró su perfil suave y a la vez arrogante, miró su cabello dorado que tendía a perderse en el infinito y miró su rostro bañado en desolación.

"Tus mejillas tienen sangre, Cissy" le dijo, sin inmutarse.

"Sí, estuve llorando"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
